


The Boyfriend Tag

by howsthismylife



Series: Stiles and Derek's YouTube channel [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek do the Boyfriend Tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea resulted from watching countless gay boyfriend tag on youtube.  
> I believe there are standard questions for the Boyfriend Tag but I kinda mixed and invent some questions myself.  
> Stiles' real name here (Grezchovh) was just invented. I don't know Polish or Celtic. This just came out.  
> Anyways, I've wrote this out of boredom so. This is not beta read so excuse me for the errors. I haven't written anything in forever.  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I'm jealous and lonely.

Derek planned on having a nice dinner tonight but seeing as how Stiles is fumbling over his computer and his camera, Derek sighs and flops down the bed.

Looks like ‘it’s’ going to have to wait.

Stiles arranges the camera on the tripod, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he twists the camera slightly to fit into place “there we go!”

“Stiles, do we really have to do this?” Derek asks from the bed, wearing his infamous scowl and his brows are furrowed.

“Yes Derek, we do. A lot of people are asking us to do this. And I want to do this,”

Derek sighs. Indeed, there are a lot of people in the internet requesting them to do the Boyfriend Tag. Derek thinks it’s stupid but it excites Stiles so. “Besides, I want people to see how gorgeous my boyfriend is.”

“Am I really your boyfriend or a trophy?”

“Both,” Stiles grins and pecks Derek on the lips. Derek petulantly pouts and Stiles chuckles as he hit the record button “alright, here we go.”

With that the camera starts rolling and Stiles sat beside Derek on the bed. “Hey guys! It’s Stiles here!”

“Derek,” Derek deadpans which earns him an elbow to the side. Stiles smiles to the camera.

“So, there are a lot of people asking us to do the Boyfriend Tag so here it is!”

“Yay!” Derek mockingly cheers.

“Oh come on Derek. Don’t be such a sourwolf,” Stiles scowled at Derek and turns to the camera and smiles “Anyways, this is the first time we’ll be reading the questions and this is in no way rehearsed or anything so. Let’s start!”

Stiles flips open the cover of his iPad “Do we really have to do this?” Derek asks. Stiles looks at him, scowling “really Derek? We’ve talked about this already.”

“I just don’t see the point in all of this,” Derek gestures to the camera to them. Stiles just glares at him “Derek, I know you don’t like to be filmed or whatever, just do this for me okay? And our viewers really want us to do this and I want to make them happy.”

Derek falls quiet. He knows how important Stiles’ YouTube channel to him is, provided that it’s an extra income to both of them, and how he loved his viewers and subscribers “I’ll try that new position you want if you do this,” Stiles says. Derek looks at him and mutters a low “okay.”

“I’ll just cut that part out later,” Stiles mutters to himself as he swipe and touch his iPad. He turns to the camera and smiles again “alright first question is . . . Where did we met?”

“Uh,” Stiles chuckles, “we actually met in the woods. I was with my best friend, Scott—check out his channel ‘TrueAlpha’—searching for his inhaler and then Derek came out of nowhere and was standing 10 feet in front of us,” pointing a thumb at Derek he continues “he was glaring at us hard like he wants to murder us on the spot.”

“You were trespassing!” Derek rolls his eyes “it was private property.”

“Whatever,” Stiles turns to his iPad reading the next question “What are your first impressions of each other?”

“Hmm,”

“Scrawny, pale, mouthy,” Derek smirks.

“Hey!” Stiles playfully slaps Derek on the chest to which Derek just says “what? It’s true!”

“I hate you,” Stiles mumbles.

“No you don’t,”

“I’ll have you know that my first impression of you were on how hot you were. And that was before you even spoke. I thought you were a douche,” Stiles petulantly pouts.

Derek smirks and snatches the iPad from Stiles, pecking him on the cheek where Stiles squeaks—manly, on Stiles insistence. Derek reads the next question with furrowed brows “How long have you been dating?” Stiles hurriedly answers “3 and a half years. Next.”

“Where did you go on your first date?”

“Uh, oh I remember! Derek took me out on the hills for our first date on a night of a full moon where we ate under the stars and it was just . . . ugh! Romantic!” Stiles smiles at the memory “This guy can be a real romantic when he wants to, and sappy.”

“I like the full moons,” Derek just says and shrugs. Stiles bumps their shoulders together and coos “Aww, I enjoyed it anyway. It was fun.”

Derek fights off a smile but fails and reads the next question. He’s getting a bit comfortable with the video thing, he just have to think the camera is inexistent. “Have you met each other’s families?”

“Huh. . . yes! I met all the Hales—and I literally meant all of them. Derek didn’t even warn me like ‘oh hey Stiles you’re about to meet the whole Hale clan’ no he just dragged me to his house one afternoon where there was a family gathering. I felt like a sheep on a wolves den at that time. They were all intense but great people! I love you Mrs. Hale!” Stiles chuckles “From then on, we became pretty close. . .”

“Yeah, mom wanted to have him for dinner every Friday night,”

“. . .Mrs. Hale’s cookies were good,”

“They actually love you more than me,” Derek deadpans and Stiles chuckles.

“Uh, I kinda met Stiles’ dad during . . . uh,” Derek ducks and scratches the back of his head to which Stiles started laughing “can we skip? The point is I met Stiles dad already. The Sheriff is a good person,”

Stiles wheezes and takes his time to compose himself before saying to the camera “Dad entered the room while we were doing ‘it’” Stiles laughs again and Derek shoves him with a pillow.

“You said your dad was not home then!”

“Well, my bad!” Stiles makes out as he chuckles.

“Next question!” Derek pipes in, biting his lower lip at the memory of the Sheriff walking in on them having sex. Derek nearly broke his nose from his ‘emergency’ landing on the floor, trying his best on covering his last shred of dignity and hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that the Sheriff would spare his life. “How did you come out of the closet and how did your families take it?”

“I stepped out of the closet. That’s how I got out,” from that time, Stiles already recovered and throws the pillow at Derek’s head.

“You’re not funny,”

“On the serious note, Dad knew the moment he saw my CD of 1 Direction . . .”

“I still can’t believe you have that,”

“. . . Dad’s pretty cool with it. At first he freaked and he was like ‘Does this mean I won’t be having any grand kids?’” Stiles chuckles and Derek smiles “and after that he hugged me and told me that he supports me and loves me no matter what,”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles and shakes him lightly, pecking him on his head “Well, my family are probably the most open minded people out there so I had no problem coming out to them,” Derek says “They were all pretty supportive and understanding of it all,”

Stiles leans to Derek and reads the next question “Did you guys discovered anything new on each other after moving in together?”

Derek chuckles and Stiles looks at him “I discovered that Stiles can sleep—like literally sleep anywhere, on any kind of position. I mean he always tells me that he’s a fast sleeper and once he told me he slept on a bus one time and missed his stop . . .” Derek gapes “but wow . . . yeah,” he laughs “one night I found him sleeping while on the toilet,”

“I was tired!”

“Yeah, so was I but you don’t see me napping while taking a dump,”

“Oh my God, shut up! Your turn’s over,” Stiles blocks Derek as Derek chuckles “well, I always knew how neat freak Derek is but you never really know until you see it with your own eyes. This dude, will you stop laughing? I hate you . . . ugh! Derek!”

“Next question! Next question!” Derek wheezes, Stiles pushes him back and mutters “you’re not getting any tonight,” and takes the iPad from Derek, reading the next question “If you can eat one thing in the world forever, what would it be?”

“Meat,” Derek answers. Stiles looks at him and smirks “not that kind of meat!”

“What! I didn’t say anything!” Stiles chuckles.

“Perv. I know how your mind works,”

“Curly Fries for me! Gosh, why are you even asking me this question?”

“What are your guilty pleasures?”

“Curly Fries!” Derek rolls his eyes and answers “Milky Way chocolate bars.”

“You would never, in a million years, guess that this guy has a sweet tooth,”

“Shut up!”

“He has a whole cupboard filled with Milky Ways!”

“Stiles!”

“He won’t share it with me! With me! His boyfriend!”

“Ugh, why do I even bother?”

“I woke up one time around 4am, he’s not in bed with me and I saw him on the couch with a bag of Milky Ways,” Stiles sighs and Derek just rubs his face with his hands.

“Can we proceed to the next question already?”

“Fine,” Stiles reads the next question “Who asked who out first?”

“That would be me. Derek is too emotionally stunned it would pain him to form coherent words to ask me out,” Derek huffs and Stiles continues “Thank God he said yes or I would have looked like a complete fool back then.”

“Who wears the pants in the relationship?” Stiles looks between Derek and the camera “uh, well I guess it would have to be Derek?”

“You’re not wearing pants,”

“Ugh, Derek? really? I just can’t with your humor,” Stiles looks down and indeed he isn’t wearing pants . . . but shorts “I’m wearing shorts,”

“Alright, Derek wears the pants in the relationship,” Stiles scrolls down the iPad and reads the next question “would you want to get married? And if yes, would you want kids?”

“Huh . . .” Stiles paused for a while “Yeah . . . I actually want to get married someday,” he looks at Derek and smiles softly “gay marriage is legal here in California so,” Stiles sighs and continues “but since Derek here wears the pants in our relationship, you won’t expect me to pop _the_ question,” he chuckles and bites his lips “and I would want kids, yeah! As many as we can handle.”

There is one thing Derek had learned in the past few years of his life with Stiles. When you see an opening—not literally—you go and head on. When you see an opportunity you go and grab it. That’s what’s Derek is doing now. So, he huffs, looks at the camera and thinks ‘what the hell, fuck it’ and drops on one knee as he fish the white gold ring with Derek and Stiles’ name engraved on it in his pockets. He had planned on proposing on a much more romantic manner but Derek just gets the feeling that this is the perfect moment. This is _the_ moment.

Derek could see Stiles eyes widen as he looks at the camera and to him “Derek,” it was almost a whisper but Derek could perfectly hear it “what are you doing?”

 “I am popping _the_ question,” Derek looks straight at those amber eyes which he came to love over the years “ _Grezchovh_ ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, would you do me the honor of being my husband and making me the happiest guy on earth?”

“You pronounced my name correctly,” Stiles whispers, still gaping at Derek, his brain seemed to freeze forgetting that Derek had asked him a question “oh, oh my God. Yes! Put that ring on me!” Derek chuckles and smiles as he insert the ring on Stiles’ fingers. Stiles’ breath hitched, feeling the solid presence of a promise on his ring finger. He smiles and tears up. Derek hugs him tight, eyes closed, wide smile playing on his lips “I love you.”

“I love you,”

They share a smile, they laugh and kiss passionately but before things get any more heated Stiles pulls away and stares at the camera “looks like there’ll be a Fiancé Tag!” he chuckles and Derek rolls his eyes and pins Stiles on the bed.

Later that night, Stiles would cut the last part that is probably rated R and would require an 18+ audience. Stiles would upload it on PornHub but Derek would have his head—both—if he did so. Delete!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'm thinking on making this a series. Hit me up with ideas!


End file.
